Ese es el trato
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: —"Dijimos que estaríamos juntos en la vida y en la muerte. Ese es el trato" –concluyó ella tranquila—. Probablemente 65 años de matrimonio no son suficientes para acabar con el aura del verdadero amor; Harry y Ginny lo saben. Regalo para el foro MyC.


**Nombre:** "Ese es el trato" **Pareja:** Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. **ATP ****Resumen:** —Dijimos que estaríamos juntos en la vida y en la muerte. Ese es el trato –concluyó tranquilamente—.

**Agradecimientos:** Agradezco a JKR por haber creado a Harry, y que éste tuviera a Ginny como la mujer de su vida. También le agradezco a los cientos de autores de historias _HarryxGinny_, por crear mundos donde su amor rompe barreras. Por último, doy miles de gracias y besos a lugares como **AMORTENTIA** y **MENTA Y CHOCOLATE** por existir y por permitirnos a los fans (habla castellana, principalmente) de la pareja liberar nuestras locuras y anhelos en ellos. Besos a sus administradores, reporteros, moderadores, y usuarios, por hacer esos lugares posibles. Y gracias a ti, porque lees a esta hermosa pareja. GRACIAS.

**Dedicado:** Especialmente al foro "**_Mente y chocolate_**" (MyC, para los amigos) por su aniversario. No decaigan; todo es posible. Muchas gracias.

* * *

"**Ese es el trato"**

_JKR es la autora de los protagonistas de este fic. Y yo no soy JKR, obviamente._

Harry y Ginny

* * *

Martes, 17 de noviembre de 2071.

Un maravilloso amanecer resplandecía aun a las ocho y quince minutos de ese martes. El cantar de varios pájaros silvestres, búhos, y otras especies animales, se hacían presentes a una reunión no avisada. Entre colores naranjas y rojos la vida parecía más bella, más limpia, más segura; un futuro podía preverse ante este brillo resplandeciente. Tras la tormenta de la noche anterior, la grama se veía más verde y el cielo más azul, aun más que el río tranquilo entre las montañas. Era un día para un nuevo destino, para un nuevo comienzo, un día para enlaces permanentes.

—Un día maravilloso –expresó una voz femenina, gastada con los años—. Harry…

—Es verdad, querida. Un día maravilloso –afirmó el aludido; su voz sonaba áspera, pero aun así se podía entender claramente—. Como pasan los años…

—Y no perdonan –terminó ella, acompañando su frase con una suave risilla—.Tenía muchos días sin ver un amanecer como este. Espectacular. Esta casa siempre estuvo en lugar justo –opinó, encantada con la vista—.

Y era cierto. Una sencilla casa de dos pisos se edificaba en la parte alta de una pradera tan vieja como el mismo naciente del río. El color predominante en las paredes era el color blanco, decorado con piedras y un peculiar camino de flores, juntos, alrededor del hogar. Su belleza y delicadez sucumbía ante las predominantes montañas y el bosque de árboles, que a unos sesenta metros se alzaba.

—Siempre fue perfecta. Magníficos momentos vividos, sin duda –rememoró Harry—. El nacimiento de Ginny y Arthur son los más recientes; aunque claro –río tranquilamente, previniendo una tos—, la boda de James también puede contarse –concluyó—.

Una sonrisa varonil escapaba de sus labios.

—Me encanta estar así contigo… -habló Ginny, tras unos minutos de silencio—. Son las cosas que atesoraré eternamente, Harry –confesó melancólica—.

Un suave sollozo escapó de ella; pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos chocolates, viejos y cansados, pero enteramente felices.

—No llores, amor… -pidió Harry—.

—Estoy bien… Estas lágrimas son de felicidad, querido. Fui, soy y seré inmensamente feliz –dijo, expresando la realidad más viva de su mente—. Todo gracias a ti…

Intentó mirarle, pero Harry ya se encontraba tras ella, abrazando su cuerpo; no estaba igual de delgada que a sus veintes, pero estaba sana, solo había perdido un poco la línea. Aun así, Harry, su fiel esposo, amaba ese cuerpo, delgado o relleno, pero lo amaba porque también era suyo. El abrazo era tranquilidad para ambos; una caricia no hablada, tan simple, pero tan significativa. Una expresión pura de lo que el amor verdadero logra en los humanos, muggles o magos.

—Yo tengo mucho más que agradecerte a ti. Pero no te lo digo porque en todos estos años te lo he repetido cada día –replicó Harry—. Aun así… tú eres mi felicidad, Ginny –repitió su padre nuetsro—.

Ginny suspiró. Aun con los años no se iba el efecto de las frases de Harry en ella.

Sensaciones maravillosas...

Ambos miraban por la ventana del segundo piso, la naturaleza que relucía fresca fuera de la casa. Harry pudo ver que la mirada Ginny expresaba anhelo, esperanza, un deseo escondido tras sus pupilas; podía imaginarse que en sus propias esmeraldas la expresión era la misma.

—Dejamos todo listo ¿verdad? –preguntó Ginny, volviéndose ligeramente a Harry—. ¿Si?

—Claro –respondió—. Dejamos las tres cartas para nuestros hijos; la carta que deberán leer nuestros nietos; y evidentemente, dejamos la carta a Hermione y Ron, ellos nos seguirán después. Todo está listo, Ginny –aclaró, plenamente confiado—.

—Perfecto –respondió—.

Aprovechando la posición, Harry corrió un canoso mechón del cabello de Ginny. Su pelirroja cabellera se había ocultado tras sus canas, desde hace unos años, pero no podía evitar verla hermosa. Ese color combinaba con sus pecas… con esos ojos… y con… con todo.

—¿Tienes dudas? –preguntó Harry al fin—.

Ginny suspiró, y mirándole a los ojos expresó:

—En esta decisión no tengo dudas, Harry. No quiero estar lejos de ti. Nunca.

—Siento que estoy quitándote tu vida, quizás tú…

—Ni se te ocurra –atajó fuertemente—. No me estas quitando la vida, amor. Cumplí noventa años en agosto. Y de esos tengo sesenta y cinco años de feliz matrimonio, contigo Harry. Vi crecer a mis hijos, les vi enamorarse, casarse, conocí a mis nietos… Dijimos que estaríamos juntos en la vida y en la muerte. _Ese es el trato_, Harry –concluyó tranquilamente—.

Fue el turno de Harry en suspirar…

—Sigues teniendo tanta determinación –admiró embelesado su rostro—. Tantos años… sigues igual de hermosa –afirmó—.

Con un ligero bochorno, Ginny respondió:

—Estoy más gorda, tengo canas, y me pesan los noventa años, Harry… ¿Qué ves tú? ¿Falta arreglar tus lentes? –interrogó divertida—.

—Si pudieras ver a través de mis ojos… Te verías tan preciosa, Ginny. Te amo demasiado… Te amo –le dio un gentil beso en su mejilla—.

—Te gusta que esté sonrojada, ¿no? –replicó ella—.

—Adoro verte sonrojada, porque soy yo quien lo provoca, Ginny –aclaró de inmediato—.

Unos breves segundos para verse a los ojos, quedaron tras el diálogo. Las canas, las arrugas, las marcas de la vida, todas ellas juntas en sus cuerpos y rostros, pero ninguna de ellas capaz de quitar el aura que proyecta el verdadero amor. Un aura positiva, pacifica, leal, fuerte, poderosa… única y compacta para los corazones unidos en esencia.

—Ya es la hora –habló Harry, envuelto por la "magia"—. Vamos a la cama –apremió, serenamente—.

Ginny, aun envuelta por los brazos de su esposo, volteó a la ventana, dispuesta a dar un último vistazo a la naturaleza perfecta, casi inmortal, alzada a los alrededores. El amanecer dio mayor vida a ese lugar.

—Maravilloso… -murmuró—.

Dos minutos después ya se encontraban en su cama. Una vieja estructura de madera y un viejo colchón, testigos de las más contundentes promesas de amor; una fortaleza desde donde se formó el principio de un núcleo llamado familia.

Ambos cuerpos, viejos, cansados y enamorados, estaban posados sobre la cama, acostados y tomados de las manos, mirándose el uno al otro; profesándose juramentos silenciosos.

Pronto una neblina dorada entró por la ventana sur de la habitación; el ambiente no se tornó frío, todo lo contrario, su llegada ocasionó una oleada de calor, muy débil pero existente. Solo un momento bastó para que la neblina pasara a formarse con la apariencia de una hermosa mujer, ubicándose junto a la ventana norte, por dónde se veía parte del bosque, y lo que el sol provocaba sobre ellos: belleza.

Al sentirla allí, Harry y Ginny, giraron sus rostros sincronizadamente y la observaron. Una apariencia de diosa; piel brillante, vestida de blanco, rostro ovalado, ojos de miel y un cabello de chocolate, largo y rizado. De sus labios brotó una delicada sonrisa, que provocó en los esposos mucha calma. No había qué temer.

—Bienvenida… -habló Harry—. Te estábamos esperando…

La mujer, sin perder su sonrisa, asintió.

—¿Está todo listo? –preguntó Ginny—.

Como respuesta, tres objetos aparecieron; flotando entre ellos y la mujer de blanco.

—Esto regresará a sus dueños ¿verdad? –decidió preguntar, Harry—.

Lentamente la mujer asintió.

—Es la hora –habló ella. Su voz sonó a música celestial, a paz, a luz—.

Ginny aferrándose más a la mano de su esposo, preguntó a la mujer:

—¿Seremos felices?

Pero esta vez la mujer contentó simplemente asintiendo.

—¿Estaremos juntos otra vez? –volvió a inquirir—.

No estaba asustada, Harry tampoco, pero la humanidad quiere respuestas cuando se enfrenta a lo desconocido.

La mujer abrió su sonrisa, observó la ventana, el resplandor que cubría el bosque, la luz, aquella paz. Regresando su mirada al par de esposos, contestó:

—Juntos otra vez. Fueron felices en el pasado, en el presente lo son, y el futuro también les augura felicidad. Estarán unidos, como hombre y mujer, nuevamente. Juntos otra vez—.

Antes de poder formular cualquier otra inquietud, ella alzó su mano izquierda y la pasó de un extremo al otro; repitiendo la misma acción con su mano derecha. Les miró, y Ginny y Harry entendieron. Momento de la despedida.

—Te amo –confesó Ginny, mirándole a él—. Te amaré siempre –brotó una pequeña lágrima—.

—Te amo –repitió Harry, unido a su confesión, expresándolo con igual sinceridad que su esposa—. Te amaré siempre –expresó seguro a Ginny—.

Por último, la mujer, sopló un poco de su aliento, pasando entre los tres objetos, y llegando hasta ellos. Un último suspiro salió de aquellos cuerpos. El último por esta vida.

La mujer sonrió, y los tres objetos se desvanecieron, uno tras otro.

Antes de desaparecer de allí, tan rápido como llegó, la mujer escuchó un:

—Gracias…

*-*-*

**N/A: **_No es nada nuevo que yo escriba cosas así. Quiero creer que Harry y Ginny, sus esencias, están juntas en todas sus vidas. La del pasado, la del presente, o las del futuro. ¿Quién era la mujer? ¿Cuáles eran los tres objetos? Creo que eso lo intuyen. Muchas gracias por leer._

_¡Felicidades a MyC!_

_Sean activas en el foro. Saludotes._

_Dejen reviews._

_¡¡Besos!!_

**Diana.**


End file.
